The main grant project is to continue the investigation of the biochemical genetics of phosphofructokinase in Escherichia coli. Work to date from this laboratory has identified at least two distinct enzymes and three genes somehow governing them. The specific anticipated work is to investigate the connection between these genes and enzymes and recently described effects of pO2 on the synthesis and/or structure of this enzyme.